User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 ---- Grenade I looks like the grenade from Gears of War. Baw Wee 01:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ''GOW'' I can't believe I know that much about Gears of War, and I don't even like the game. Right now I'm watching the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. Baw Wee 01:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Iwas gonna use the acid grenade pic. Damn you!!!(just kidding) But seriously I was gonna use it. Now I cant :(-Zeno Panthakree 02:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Zalcrania So, do you think you can send reinforcements? Uasp Erbomee So your sending 400 ships to aid us? Uasp Erbomee Thank you. Uasp Erbomee Cut-scene and new info on mystery Here's the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35UQVwdplQo And here's a little more info on Keep It Clean. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSuaMduI3yM Baw Wee 01:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Grenade stuff I was gonna make a grenade that when you throw it it wraps around the enemies feet and then they get blown up by a half explosive,half chemical gas grenade.-Zeno Panthakree 02:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Side Thing So do you have the stuff for the side thing on articles for ships? Uasp Erbomee Thanks -Uasp Erbomee Okay. --Uasp Erbomee I've looked at them before. ---Uasp Erbomee Yup It was awesome. I didn't like how they made the Grunts look, they look like a cross between a troll and a midget. Did you also like the Halo 3 Recon trailer? Yup again Ya Baracuss helped me with it. Huh I might change mine, I don't know. I guess Those are some good suggestions. By the way do you have Columbus Day off? Recon Ya I know. It's even cooler because you get to play as an ODST. No, what's X-play? No wonder I haven't heard of it, I don't get that channel. Awesome website though. Wow That's were we have our differences, I have good internet connection, but few T.V. channels. While you have bad internet connection, but lots of T.V. channels. And? How'd ya like it?-- Sweet Sounds like a plan to me. Now what. Well it was just a slide show. As I had stated it was my first one so give me a while! Everyone starts like that. Pretty soon I might have some Halo Machinima!-- Ok -- Yup... by the way, have you heard anything from Zeno or Usap? I think they continued our RPing without us (LOL), cause I went to their talk pages and saw that they were still fighting the Zalcrans on Zalcronia!-- Hmm... ok then. You goin to make yourself a sig like Baw Wee and I?-- Mine's just a line from a song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlNaGvsGjzw&NR=1.-- Nice Awesome sig! I agree with Baw Wee!-- B.A.M.F. Cool list! Oh and noticed something, you got COLE TRAIN on their!! Yeah! That's right! Oh by the way, Haloween (LOL) is coming up. What are you goin to be? (LOL)-- Damn right! I don't like the story and how gory it is. But I love the some of the characters (Marcus, Dom, Cole) because their so funny. Haloween I'm Goin as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z/GT. I'm just wondering If I should be his normal, Majin, or Super Saiyan 4 form...-- It's a Hell-of-a-good show! Anyway the picture I posted is the Majin form. The other two I mentioned can be found on my Profile under Fav Movies/Videos. Tell me which one looks best!-- Well ok then... I'll go as Majin Vegeta! But you're missing out on the coolest anime in the universe!(well to me anyways)-- It'll take alot of Hair Gell... but it'll only be for Holloween and the Holloween Dance at my school. Alot of kids at my school love Dragon Ball Z AND Halo (Mostly Halo)-- Yikes!-- Again... Yikes!-- LOL-- I was acctualy hopeing to make a Halo Machinima next. But I'll take your Idea. By the way, I have made another video. At the end it plays the Halo 3 theme song.-- Nice sig and Image!-- Here it is a bit larger: Is that better?-- Maybe I don't know, I probably won't buy the game. I may play it over my friends house if he gets it. No. Oh, okay. Thanks for the advice. That's what I did one day with my sister, after Christmas we played Smackdown vs Raw 2008 for like 10 hours or so. They actually do that! lol. That was so funny! LOL. And don't be blowing any air biscuits! Ya. I wonder why Baracuss hasn't responded to my message in awhile. Well, OF COURSE Ive been waiting for months! Yes, here what I want it as, (Emperor Thorn, (Normal Page), Red) (Master Of Advice, (Talk Page), Orange), (Ready to Hunt, (Contribs), Yellow) EliteMaster117 16:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Tryin It Out Lets see if it works Need your awesomenes Imade a sig but it keeps saying template loop. Please lend me your awesomeness for a bit. I need help to kill the evil template loop! It wont go away and I dont know how to fix it. Thanks alot. Your a good friend. Mine How's mine look?-- I fixed it abit. And it's a picture of my character. It looks like he's either crossing his arms while sitting on something or... he's hitting a gravhammer (which he is)-- I had already seen it before you sent it. ^_^. By the way, where did we leave off on Role-Playing?-- No we had past Delna's training lesson, it's warning about the priests that we're at. So lets role-play!-- One other thing I don't know why it takes him so long to get out of the drop pod. I guess. And what is your picture of? Nice, what's behind him? To me it looks like bubbling hot tar. Ya I see you added some musicians. I don't really have a favorite musician. But one of my favorite composers is John Williams. Ok then, what should it be about? I can't really think of anything at the time. Wow $300! I would be pretty mad to if I was you. Lucky, I'm flat broke. But I will be getting some money for my birthday. I just thought about it, I might ask for Gears of War for my birthday. RPing Peace Keeper: There is only one problem Zamra...-- Peace Keeper: I cannot contact him. I need one of you (looking around the room) to conntact him.-- Actually, no I just meant by that line that my fathers regular energy sword had been recovered, and I received it and now use it in combat along side my own regular energy sword. I had never honestly heard of your Crimson Blade before you linked it. If you think that I have plagiarized your work, than I apologize, but I have not. Rama 'Setum